


The Task Forces Toilet Troubles

by BabyPogChamp0



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPogChamp0/pseuds/BabyPogChamp0
Summary: I don't even know what this is, just.. Everyone doing bathroom things and crack fics
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Lights Angry Shit

Light had just gotten home from a long, stressful day of work. He tossed his keys on the counter and rubbed his temples. He felt his asshole clench tightly, alarming him that his asshole was about to release hell upon the porcelain throne.  
Light quickly waddled, feeling the turtles head protruding from his stink-hole. He reached the toilet, unbuckling his designer belt and tossing it down along with his red heart patterned undies. His ass clapped as it made contact with the porcelain throne. He leaned forward a bit, putting his elbows near his knees and his head in his hands, pushing whilst he thought about Matsuda being a complete idiot.  
“Why am I thinking of that piss baby while shitting?” Light blinked and looked at the counter. There was a newspaper sitting, folded neatly into a square.  
Light grabbed the newspaper, reading the 2006 Daily Press. The paper still smelled fresh, his nose growing blind to the smell of the shit falling from his ass into the foul smelling water below his smooth, bare ass cheeks.  
He gave one last big push, the meaty shit falling from his now stained asshole. He sighed in relief, looking to his left to grab some toilet paper. Soon he grew stressed, realizing Misa had used the last of the toilet paper without replacing it.  
He looked back over to the newspaper cringing, the horrid thoughts soon flooding his mind. Light ripped the smallest bit of crunchy newspaper and slowly wiped his ass.  
“I’m so sorry, lost cat.” He thought as he wiped his sticky, shit stained asshole with the cat’s face. As soon as Light was just about to finish wiping his shit hole, L flung the door open, his eyes wide and panicked like a caged animal. They locked intense eye contact. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead, thoughts racing, searching for answers.  
He was about to speak when L slammed the door.  
After his rival had walked in and watched him wipe his ass, he realized the toilet he was using was a bidet.  
“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!”He yelled out. Light pressed a button, which sprayed his asshole clean from the ooey gooey sticky shit particles stuck on his poo-hole.  
After searching for L, Light heard the toilet flush. Assuming that L was decent, Light opened the door to see L with his shlong out in all his glory. L was giving his Johnny a good ol’ swing-a-ling. L’s puebes were sticking out, all greasy after not showering for about 40 hours. Light slammed the door shut, deciding he would just go for a walk.


	2. L's Special Tinkle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just combining the two together

After crouching in his small, sweaty computer chair for 40 hours, L soon realized he was going to piss himself. He set aside his banana and scampered off into the bathroom.  
L reached for the bathroom door, flinging the door open only to reveal Light taking an angry shit, mid-wipe with the cat newspaper. They locked eyes for a moment before L slammed the door shut.  
“That was too intimate.” He mumbled to himself, after seeing his “friend” in his most vulnerable state. Soon after the shame and confusion wore off, he realized he was still about to piss himself. His bladder aching for release. He took a shaky breath and started to search for another bathroom when all of a sudden, “GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!” His “friend” yelled from the bathroom.  
He continued down the hallway, the sound of his bare sweaty feet clapping the cold tile floors. He felt tense. His bladder again, aching for release. He groaned and leaned over, trying to hold his piss in.  
After 5 minutes of searching, he felt a pain in his abdomen as he started to lose hope, fearing he would soon lose control over his own bodily functions and just straight piss himself in the hallway.  
By a miracle, L saw a ray of light appear around the wondrous sight at the end of the hallway. L started running, holding his crotch with both hands trying not to piss himself.  
Hands clutching the edge of the counter, scrambling towards the lustrous porcelain throne. His savior, a plumbing masterpiece.  
L quickly slammed the toilet lid up, unzipping his baggy jeans and throwing off his teddy bear boxers. He whipped out his shlong, just barely drizzling piss from the tip.  
Finally, he released; unleashing unholy waves of thunderous piss. The color matching his beloved snack from earlier, the banana.  
After a few minutes of urinating, releasing his awfully painful tinkle, the pain was gone. L flushed the toilet after shaking his Johnny a couple of times, giving it a couple’a good swings, his puebes flowing in the wind, he put his friend back into his teddy bear undies, feeling different, changed, more mature, evolved.


End file.
